PPGZ Overload
by Canon624
Summary: The PPGZ are back! And they're in for another wild ride! After defeating Him, things started to go back to normal.. Not exactly. New enemies are rising and they'll have to forge new allies if they want to survive. But what is up with these 3 new boys? Are they here to be allies or just another one for those to beat up? Who wants to be a goody two shoes powder puff anyway?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi~~ This is my first PPGZ fanfic so please read~! Sorry for any OOCness and such. Any background or pasts will be made clear through out the story so please be patient. XD The names of the RRBZ are changed but you'll be able to figure out who they really are in the future. I'm only a beginner so please forgive the grammar errors-if any. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1- Tuesday

"THIS IS bad," a groan escaping from his lips as he tried to stand up, testing his legs, dark green eyes filled with annoyance.

"stop the stupid nagging," another voice snapped not far away, red eyes sending a death glare. "it's so not our fault that we never told anyone that we got hit by the white z ray too, you know."

"that is seriously not helping us right now," a whining voice cut through. "what are we going to do? This abnormal growth spurt won't go unnoticed, FYI."

"being hit first while we were humans _before_ we got sucked in the mess of being _created _by that stupid monkey just makes everything sooo much better," the green eyed boy grumbled. "let's all just go home and _try_ to not let ourselves be found out that we got reborned to our human forms _and _we've got more power than before, shall we?"

Every one of them seemed to agree.

"I won't let those powderpuff girls find out that we're back and are _good_," the red eyed gagged emphatically.

"agreed," the other two said simultaneously.

* * *

THE PROFESSOR frowned, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"what's wrong da- I mean professor?"

The professor raised his hand up and faced his son, Ken. "the readings on the radar are going berserk," he frowned again. "what does Peach say?"

Ken shrugged. "he's been hiding under the table for quite some time now," he looked around. "nothing I do seems to get him out of there,"

"this won't do," the professor sighed, leaning his back on his chair. "let's call on the girls later today, after they get out of school."

* * *

"UNBELIEVABLE!" MOMOKO frowned. "I feel really really bad about today,"

Miyako shrugged. "it gives me the creeps too," she glanced around. "the sky is dark. I think we better get in before the rain comes down,"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "a little rain won't hurt us,"

"it'll ruin our clothes," Momoko whined. "so let's hurry up!"

The school was packed, students swarming around, whispering with each other.

"what's going on?" Kaoru asked, eyebrows rose up in confusion.

"I don't know- hey, what's that?" Momoko gestured towards to something stuck on one side of the wall.

They all turned around to get a look at what Momoko was pointing at.

A large poster was taped on it.

"a fieldtrip?" Miyako's voice dropped a note, making her sound doubtful. She turned to face us. "in the near end of the year? That doesn't seem likely,"

"exactly," Kaoru crossed her arms against her chest. "what IS going on?"

"um, let's see." Momoko ran her eyes down the poster. "the fieldtrip's going to be held in two days, that means it's this Friday, to Sunday morning. So we're going to sleep there for two nights?"

"we're firsties so why in the world are we going two nights without a chaperone?" Kaoru growled. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of classes.

"come on! We're going to be late!" they all dashed to their first class.

As they took their seats at the back, the teacher entered.

"I miss Ms. Keene," Kaoru muttered.

Miyako giggled. "you said it,"

Ms. Adeline seemed nice at first but when you've spend a minute in her company you'll soon realize she isn't what she seems.

"turn your books to page 210, answer the numbers 1 to 30," she glared at all her students. "no talking,"

_Beep beep._

The three girls at the back all raised their hands simultaneously.

"stomach ache!"

"sore throat!"

"skin allergy!"

And they left without another word.

Ms. Adeline's eyes twitched, breaking her ballpen into two, muttering under her breath.

* * *

Seki

I just learned that turning the television on is a big mistake. All that was on it was the powderpuff girls fighting and defending the city.

Which is horrid by the way.

The other two, Takashi and Akatsuki were probably in the other room, playing a video game or something.

"Seki! Come down here! It's lunch time!"

Or not.

A small smile tugged on my lips as I made my way down the stairs.

"you're so slow," Takashi rolled his eyes as he took a seat.

"I thought you two were playing video games," I commented, amused.

Akatsuki shot me a glare. "Seki, as you might as well see for yourself, we're almost fourteen. _Four. Teen. _And besides," he grumbled. "it's starting to get boring,"

I laughed for no reason. "let's eat up then,"

The food was fantastic. Sarah did a great job.

"thanks for the food Sarah," I smiled as the old lady retrieved our plates.

She bowed her head at me, smiling back. "you're welcome sir,"

"tell me again, _why _we're here in this medium sized house when our real house is much bigger?" Takashi grumbled.

"it's called '_fitting in_' stupid." I grumbled back. "anyway, our school is much nearer when we use this house,"

"exactly," Akatsuki agreed. "so, who's up for ice cream?"

We headed out to the nearest store that sells ice cream and bought some.

"How's the blending in doing?" Akatsuki asked and both Takashi and I shrugged.

"classes are fine," I said. "but it gives me the creeps when I see girls staring," I shuddered.

Akatsuki winced. "yep, with me too,"

Takashi nodded in agreement. "the only thing I like is PE,"

"figures," I snorted, glancing up the sky. "why don't we head to town and buy some school supplies? I'm running out of papers and ballpens,"

Akatsuki snickered. "even though that's right, since when don't we _skip _our classes anyway?"

"it's the girls' fault actually," Takashi retorted. "anyway, I'm not missing PE. Let's go over there," he pointed towards a place. We followed behind him.

People crowded around and I flinched.

Maybe going here was a bad idea.

* * *

Akatsuki

I figured that if we kept a low profile, we'd be fool free. But that doesn't go exactly well if there's a stupid- just _peachy_- dog on the loose somewhere.

That's what my brothers and I found out when we literally bumped into that stupid idiotic little furball of metal when we headed out after buying our stuff.

This plan about blending in was soo not turning out well.

It turns out that the metal dog was actually running away from a kid with a lab coat- and a man who was also wearing a lab coat.

All three of us froze on contact like the dog did too.

"powerful power de wan!" it squeaked and we immediately scrambled as fast as our feet could run.

"wait! Wait, de wan! We need to talk de wan!" the dog squeaked again, chasing us.

"Peach! Peach, come back here!" the voice of both the man and the kid was calling out loudly.

This is so bad.

The three of us exchanged looks.

We were reaching the park soon and there were lesser people around.

I nod on signal and all of us flipped our wrists where our watches were. I twisted the center of the watch were the dial was around and it began to spin, glowing red hot.

"_Power Up!_" I shouted, twisting my arm in the air in a sign. The red light surrounded me.

"_Set Up!_" the three of our voices collided as our clothes started to change form. "_Perform Change!_"

Shoes changing to red, black pants forming with a red belt clasped with a round red circle on the side. My shirt lengthened up to my wrists, turning red, a similar lighter colored red vest on me with black lining, a badge forming on the right side of it. A red cap formed on top of my head, but now it wasn't backwards, hiding my eyes and my now short orange hair.

I lifted off the ground, my brothers following my lead.

This was really bad.

* * *

"WHAT IN the world..?" Professor Utonium stared in awe as the three beams of light disappeared in the sky.

Peach was on the ground barking loudly.

"peach? What was that?-" Ken asked the mechanical dog.

"white Z ray de wan!" Peach gestured with his paw up in the air. "powerful people de wan! Gone now de wan!"

Utonium stared still. "white you say?"

Peach the dog nodded its head. "white Z ray de wan!"

"so it's not possible it was some new villain right?" he asked worriedly.

Peach shook its big head.

"but weren't all the white Z ray gone? We used it to defeat Him!" Professor shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know de wan," Peach replied softly.

"come on then," the Professor sighed. "we have to get back to the lab, the girls might be there already. We can't worry about those right now."

* * *

Takashi

SO DEAD.

Two simple words.

This won't do at all. We vowed to ourselves that no more using of our powers cause they'll be able to track us more easily, but…

"not good," Akatsuki hissed. "this won't do at all! Now those two are gonna rat us out! I'm not gonna turn into a pair of goody two-shoes powder puff girls!"

Seki muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"stupid white Z ray," I grumbled. "if we just stayed evil, everything would be so much better."

Seki glanced at his wrist watch. "we better eat up and sleep. School's early in the morning tomorrow,"

"when is it isn't?" Akatsuki grumbled.

I shrugged, groaning deeply. "shall we, then?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi~ I'm back! XD Thank you for the review! I'm glad my English isn't **_**that **_**bad. :D I sorta just like capitalizing the first two words when the scene shifts to another perspective or another POV~~ that's why it's like that. Anyway, I forgot to mention that the romance in this story is slow phased… Of course NOT **_**snail **_**slow but you'll get what I mean in the next few chapters…**

**Now… onto the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"NO MEANS no!" Kaoru growled. "I won't believe it until I see 'em!"

"that's right!" Momoko said firmly, crossing her arms against her chest.

"it doesn't seem possible," Miyako admitted. "I'm sorry professor but I have to take Kaoru and Momoko's side in this,"

The professor sighed. "I know it is girls but," he gestured towards Peach and Ken. "we all saw it,"

"bah, this is nonsense!" Kaoru groaned. "let's head home and sleep. We'll be late for school tomorrow if we spend the night here, arguing with these three."

"agreed!" the other two powerpuffs shouted, scampering out of the lab.

"girls!- Wait!-"

* * *

**Wednesday**

"SO? HAS anyone packed yet?" Momoko beamed, facing Miyako and Kaoru.

"um," Miyako seemed to think. "since my grandma allowed me, I planned to fix up all my things when I got home from school today,"

Kaoru groaned. "it's no big deal! I'll just pack up tomorrow!"

"but Kaoru!" Momoko whined

Kaoru rolled her eyes at her. "we'll better catch the bell. Ms. Adeline doesn't seem to be fond of us,"

"I get that feeling too," Miyako shuddered. "she's not really a nice teacher," she admitted reluctantly.

Kaoru laughed. "at last! Miyako finally said something bad about someone!"

The first bell rang, abruptly stopping their conversation.

"Come on! Run!" Kaoru charged head on.

"wait for us Kaoru!" both Momoko and Miyako chased after her.

* * *

**Akatsuki**

OKAY… SO, sneaking to town to buy books wasn't the brightest idea I've ever had considering what had happened yesterday.

But…

Somehow, I couldn't resist.

Since, before we got thrown into this mess of white and black Z rays, we three were sons of- er, how can I say it?- really really rich people.

I mean, _really._

And we were brought up in a way that reading books isn't boring as well as studying, while computer games are childish.

I know right? I guess the old compulsions are back.

But anyway, I was wearing my black denim pants and a red shirt with a leather jacket, adding a cap in disguise. We usually dress up really professional back at our real house so casual clothes are super relief to us.

As well as uncomfortable.

My eyes were always a lighter when I don't transform. It looked pale like the eyes of my other two brothers when we're in human form. You could even easily mistake it for pink or something. My hair was short, reaching just a little below my ears, which were tucked in safely inside my cap.

I'm getting off topic now. Back to the matter at hand.

Sneaking to town to buy books wasn't the brightest idea I've ever had… since I'm face to face with the dreaded dog from yesterday right now.

My life be crushed to pieces.

I started to run.

"wait! Wait! Peach just came alone, de wan! I just want to talk to you, de wan!" the dog shouted before I could get far.

I tensed up, staring at it.

Should I..?

I didn't think it was a good idea. Why was I even considering it in the first place?!

"please, de wan!" the little piece of steel begged, wagging its tail.

I _should _say no right? But I'm a sucker for dogs. Well, I used to. Before the hit and the creating thing. Now though, that I've gotten my body back to normal, it's back to the same likes _again._

"fine," I regretted saying. "but only for a minute,"

"sure, de wan!" the dog beamed- do metallic dogs even _beam?_- and trotted out to one of the vacant benches not far off. I followed and sat beside it.

"I'm Peach de wan!" it introduced itself to me.

"I'm A-" I abruptly snapped my mouth shut, cursing in my mind. "I don't think I can tell you my name," I said stiffly.

It blinked. "oh," it bowed its head and I suddenly felt bad.

This goody two shoes attitude is really affecting my bad side.

_Soo _not a good sign.

"what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked slowly, gazing around for any sign of the powder puff or the man and kid from yesterday who were their probably allies.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us in protecting the city, de wan." The dog barked out.

I winced. "that's not really possible Peach…"

He cocked his head at me. "why not, de wan?"

I shrugged. "being good… isn't really our style," I shot him a regretful look.

"you'd rather do bad?" he asked, shocked.

I quickly shook my head in response. "no-No! not like that," I sighed.

Why am I explaining this to a dog again?

A mechanical one too?

This is getting weird. Am I losing my mind or something?

I fixed my cap exasperatedly. "we just want to lead a normal life, that's all." I tried to smile. "and-"

"being with the powerpuff girls would be bad?" the dog glanced at me.

I paused a second. "yep, it would." I smiled at it.

"don't you want to meet them first?" Peach asked desperately.

I shook my head, chuckling. "no thanks Peach, but it was nice talking to you," I patted its head once. "I gotta go," I turned my back at him just as an explosion sends me reeling and tumbling to the ground.

"be careful de wan!"

I opened my eyes, groaning.

The… Gangreen gang?

I groaned again. Why oh why?-

"I'm gonna call the powerpuffs de wan!" Peach scrambled beside me.

"No-! Don't!" I hissed, crouching down to cover its mechanical mouth. If this dog called now, I wouldn't have enough time getting away. Peach could run after me and lead the girls to me. I couldn't take that chance. "I don't want to meet them , remember?!"

"but!-" Peach motioned towards the Gangreens causing chaos. My blood began to boil.

Why do they have to make my day so much worse than it already is?

"I'll do it," I snapped and the dog blinked.

"you…" the dog squeaked, "will, de wan?"

I didn't answer. "don't call, okay?" I shot him a pleading look and the dog-thankfully- nodded its head reluctantly.

I had to finish this up fast.

I smiled at it, trusting its words. "thanks,"

People started screaming and I grabbed the furball up.

"let's get this over with," I started running away from the crowds. "hold on tight," I placed him on top of my head, pulling down the sleeve of my jacket. I spun my watch.

"_Power Up,_" I muttered and the red light from the watch swirled around me. "_Set Up!_" the changes began abruptly, filling me with power. "_Perform Change! Begin!"_ I finished up.

"_Red Overload!"_

I pushed myself off the ground, flying.

"you okay?" I asked the dog on my head.

"I'm fine de wan!" Peach squeaked. "beat them already de wan!"

I grinned, cracking my knuckles. It _has _been a while since I fought with someone other than my brothers… so I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts.

"with pleasure," I shot out towards their direction.

Hovering slightly above them, I assess the situation slowly. "what do you think you're doing?" I glared at them reproachfully.

One of them looked over to me and blinked. There was an air of arrogance around him that made me think he was the leader.

"we can do whatever we want!" he smirked at me. "who are you anyway? Think you can beat us all alone?" he snorted. "not some puny human can-"

I've sorta had it with this guy.

With not much of an effort, I sent him flying over to the other side of the road.

I smirked, landing directly in front of them. "now… who's next?"

* * *

**Momoko**

"WHAT… HAPPENED?" Buttercup landed beside me, examining the beat up Gangreen Gang too.

They… look worse than when we beat them up. _Much _worse.

"no idea," I trailed off before spotting a wagging dog not far from where we were.

"powerpuffs!" the dog wagged its tail at us.

"what happened here?" Buttercup demanded. "and why didn't you call on us? We only got here when Professor contacted us personally,"

"I'm sorry de wan," Peach barked out.

"never mind that," Bubbles cut in. "_what_ did happen here Peach?"

The professor and Ken came into view too, walking hurriedly to where we were.

"Peach! Why didn't you call-" Professor stopped short when he spotted the Gangreen Gang beaten to pulp. "what in the world?-" he shot Peach a questioning gaze.

"I made a new friend, de wan!" was only Peach's answer to all our questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorrrryyy…. Haven't updated for a month now… :))) I was too caught up with school work that I couldn't type the chapter any time earlier today. XDD Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, to make things clearer, Akatsuki is Brick, while Takashi and Seki are Butch and Boomer respectively. I didn't put that information in cause I thought it was clear with the way they looked. :) Sorry if any of you got confused! Anyway, moving on!**

**o~o**

* * *

o~o

Chapter 3

o

Seki

o

"YOU DID what now?!" Takashi yelled.

I shot Akatsuki a death glare. "why -_of all things in the world_- would you do that for?!"

Akatsuki winced. "it wasn't as if I had a choice! The dog would have sent for the powderpuffs before I could escape!"

I face palmed myself as Takashi moaned.

"not good," I cursed. "not good at all!" I paced back and forth. "you didn't say your name, right?" I glared at him again.

He shook his head and Takashi and I both sighed in relief.

"at least we have that," Takashi exhaled. "but we're going to be in a lot of trouble if these things continue, you know."

"exactly my point," I grumbled out. "if those _powderpuffs_ finds out about us…" I shuddered, groaning. "I don't want to turn out like them! Goody two-shoes females!"

"what's the plan then?" Takashi asked, eyeing the two of us.

"how about," I started to say, "_WE __**FREAKIN' **__STOP USING OUR POWERS!_" I yelled at the top of my lungs, making them both wince.

"that's beside the point," Katsu grumbled. "that's the _only _thing we can do,"

o~o

* * *

o~o

Kaoru

o

So, here we are, trying to pry information from a metal dog who won't say a _thing_.

Peach shook his head. "can't tell you, de wan! I promised, de wan!"

"but Peach," Miyako trailed off. "we really need to know. I've been feeling really bad these days. We've all been. We need to know if they're the ones causing all the weird feeling! We need to know who they are!"

"-and if they _are_ the ones causing the bad feeling, we'll need to kick their butts!" I hollered appreciatively which received a glare and a roll of eyes from Momoko.

"they aren't,"

"how can you be so sure?" Momoko retorted. "you don't even know them,"

"but one of them helped save the city from the Gangreen Gang, de wan!" Peach reasoned. "doesn't that make them good people, de wan?"

I groaned. "we are _so _never going to get anywhere,"

o~o

* * *

o~o

Thursday

o~o

Takashi

o

Today started out pleasant.

Maybe _too _pleasant, if you ask me. So I figured that this day would turn out for the worse no matter what I did.

I put on my pants and my green long sleeved shirt and just hoped for the best. Most of our shirts are like that, long sleeved and all. We just didn't want to take any chances with anyone seeing our wrist watches. I didn't change a lot in appearance. I've gotten taller though, my hair short in an always messy way just like Seki's and Katsu's were.

I got out my cap and jammed most of my hair under it, my pale green eyes barely noticeable as I made my way down the stairs.

"hurry up!" Katsu hissed. "we're gonna be late for school!"

We entered the car, slamming the door shut just as the driver hit the gas.

"speaking of being late," Seki suddenly broke the silence. "didn't the principal say that if we were late for tomorrow's fieldtrip, we'll be left?"

I groaned, slamming my forehead to the window of the car. "don't remind me," I grumbled. " hate fieldtrips,"

"they're rotten," Katsu snorted. "and to a boot camp for crying out loud!"

"can't we bail, please?" Seki groaned.

I sadly shook my head. "our parents warned us that if we get to another mess, we're going to be sent back home, grounded for the rest of our minor lives."

"Pssh," Seki rolled his eyes. "parents,"

The car pulled into a stop.

"have a nice day boys," the driver smiled as he opened the door for us.

"not betting on it," I muttered under my breath, shaking the nasty feeling creeping up to me, making my skin crawl.

o~o

* * *

o~o

Miyako

_o_

_Beep. Beep._

I raised my hand abruptly, shouting another one of our lame excuses to Ms. Adeline, who I know for the fact that may blow any second now from all our 'sickness'. It's a miracle that we haven't been reported to the principal yet.

We ran up the rooftop without another word from her.

"ready?" Momoko looked over at us. Kaoru and I both nodded and we swiped up our rings to our compacts and transformed.

Just another day of fighting crimes.

"I'm gonna steal all the apples in town, Mojo!"

Yup, sure is.

o~o

* * *

o~o

Takashi (yep, again~! :D)

o

Escaping from horrid girls is such a pain.

Now I've realized.

Worst case scenario:

_**Literally**_ smashing into the villain creating havoc to the town which was currently being beaten up by the powderpuff girls.

"MOJO!"

And, of course, bumping into our used-to-be creator just adds to the twist.

Oh, _goody_.

Please note the sarcasm.

"what the _heck_ are you doing?!" the green eyed puff yelled at me as she pulled me way from the scene. "do you really want to get in our way that bad!?"

Before I could even come out with a snarky reply, she was already gone.

Great. Just, great.

I scrambled to my feet, cramming my cap lower over my face as I stared at the fight.

"you should not stay there, de wan!"

I turned around to the source of the voice, finding the dog from a few days ago staring at me.

It froze on sight of me, and then it jumped.

"you're from before!" it barked. "you're with red san!"

I smirked at the name.

"and you're the pup from them," I gestured towards the 3 powderpuffs fighting.

It nodded its head. "I'm peach de wan!"

I chuckled. "Green then."

The dog beamed but its head snapped up to the battle. "you should get away now, de wan! The powerpuffs are almost done de wan!"

I raised a questioning gaze at it, glancing at the fight. True enough, they were already nearing the end of the battle.

"and, why are you helping me?" I asked amused.

"because red san told me you three didn't want to meet the powerpuffs, de wan!" it wagged its tail.

"that's all?" I asked, surprised.

"of course de wan!" the dog replied. "Peach doesn't want to force anyone de wan!"

I chuckled. "that's a noble thought," I glanced back at the metal dog. I was weighing down something in my mind. It was on the idea of whether the dog was an idiot, or just plain stupid. I shake myself off the thought and turned to him. "I'd best be going," I said, before finally walking away from the battle scene and finally out of view.

o~o

* * *

**o~o**

**AN: Sorry if there wasn't much action or going on in this chapter. :D I just wanted Peach to meet with another one of the former RRBZ so the flow of the story would be better in the upcoming chapters~~ the reason I did that was for the former RRBZ to form trust between them and someone from the good side. XDD 'til next time! I hope I can update soon! (if it just wasn't for all that schoolwork!)**

**Oh, yeah, pardon the many 'o's in the chapter. XD i just didn't know how to put spaces to make it easier to read~! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the review! XD I'm glad you like it! I'll try updating each week but with the amount of schoolwork I have… who knows? :D Anyway, on to the next chapter! – I'm sorry if the PPGZ looks a bit weak... It's not that they are… the monsters are just too powerful now! It's time for their fieldtrip! Yey!**

**o~o**

* * *

**o~o**

**Chapter 4- Friday**

**o~o**

**Kaoru**

**o**

"LET'S GO!" Momoko yelled hands up in the air as emphasis. "off to camp we go!"

I sighed, watching her climb up the bus.

"she's hyper today," Miyako tried to smile, failing miserably.

"isn't she always?" I grumbled, following her up the bus too. The bus had three seats in each side so we all fit in one side.

"camp, here we come!" Momoko squealed. I groaned, looking out the window for comfort. After several minutes, the tall buildings were replaced by trees and lots of green stuff.

I grinned despite of myself. Just the color I want to see.

But… civilization was still a lot better than wilderness.

Even if it is color green.

After a long few hours, the bus finally started to slow down. I stretched and yawned., seeing a teacher come up front, a mic in his hands as he tried to get our attention.

"attention! Attention everyone!" he boomed loudly making me wince. "since we're almost at our destination," the teacher started. "I have an important announcement to make!" he grinned widely.

Miyako raised her eyebrows. "announcement..?" she asked curiously.

"we'll be sharing the camp with another school!" he beamed.

My eyes widened in shock. "another school?" I spat out, disgusted.

Momoko beamed though. "oh goody! We can meet new people!"

I rolled my eyes. "for all I know, you'd just be hunting down all the boys or something," I snorted.

Momoko shot me a glare. "oh please Kaoru. You know I've gotten well pass my boy craze a long time ago!"

I snorted again, unconvinced.

The bus came to a halt.

"and, of course, as a bonus," the teacher continued, still grinning. "we've brought-"

"I'm Peach, de wan!"

All three of us froze.

"-Professor Utonium and his son Ken for the camp's science teacher!"

I face palmed myself as all of our classmates raced to touch the metal dog.

"why oh why?-" I groaned.

I've officially hate camp now.

o~o

* * *

**o~o**

**Seki**

**o**

I hopped out of the bus, stretching my arms and legs. I rubbed the back of my neck, yawning loudly. I scowled as I see the other bus not far away from where we were.

"stop glaring at the other school, " Katsu tapped my shoulder. "it won't do us any good, you know."

"gives us all the more reason to hide before more fan girls come our way," I grumbled as Takashi fell a step behind me.

"-yes, it's Peach de wan!" a horridly familiar figure came into view and all three of froze solid.

"oh no, no, no, _no… _Please, _please,_ don't tell me that's-" Katsu backed up, eyes wide.

The dog barked happily from a far.

"it's him alright," I gritted my teeth together. "this is gonna be bad,"

"run?" Taka offered, wincing at every move of the dog.

"RUN!"

o~o

* * *

**o~o**

**Akatsuki**

**o**

Well, at least the schools are separated in the cabins and classes, right? Luckily, we have the cabin farthest from the other school's science professor.

I gulped down the soda in my hand, sighing loudly.

What were we suppose to learn from here anyway? Wilderness or something?

I snorted, grumbling.

"excuse me,"

I looked up to see a desperate voice, meeting cotton pink eyes staring at me. I immediately flinched on sight, remembering a not so pleasant memory, but I couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"yes?" I managed to blurt out.

"do you know where the restroom is?- I know we were briefed just a few minutes ago but-" I cut in before she could say more.

"it's on the left side, last cabin before you see the beach. You won't miss it," I reply quickly. She blinked and gave me a grateful smile in thanks.

"thank you!" she rushed out and I relaxed, giving out a shaky breath. I stumbled, leaning on a post for support. My legs felt like jelly.

"yo, Katsu!" Taka's voice cut through my thoughts. "we've got ice cream! Want some?"

I shrugged, accepting the ice cream cone he presented to me. Seki was a few feet away, eating a vanilla flavored one.

"what should we do?" Seki asked, his voice low, analyzing our surroundings for eavesdroppers.

I shrugged again, looking around too. "nothing," I say, licking my ice cream.

Taka blinked, confused. "nothing?"

"if we do something out of character, they'll realize it and figure something out,"

Seki nodded in agreement. "let's keep up the low profile and see where it goes."

"best we can do," Takashi grumbled, finishing up his share. "let's hope the rascal of a dog doesn't say anything. I mean, he's the one feeling is all the time. We can conceal our light to most people, but not to him,"

I nodded, studying the ice cream in my hand slowly. I frowned. "I'd hate to fight on their side," I licked the ice cream again, consuming it. "that trouble isn't worth it," I glanced around. "come on, let's unpack all of our stuff back at our cabin,"

Seki jumped up on his feet from his crouching position, he and Takashi coming towards me. I yawned, folding my arms behind my head.

"camp is such a bore," Takashi grumbled, kicking on a pebble on the ground. The noise was picking up in the beach.

"beach is no fun either," Seki rolled his eyes.

"let's head to the forest then," I offered.

"after we unpack," Seki cut in.

"fine, fine," I groaned. "let's get this over with, okay?"

o~o

* * *

**o~o**

**Miyako**

**o**

"oh, come on Kaoru! Don't chicken out! It's not that cold you know!" Momoko snapped at her from afar as she tried to pull her to the water.

I just giggled. "it's true Kaoru. The water's not really that cold,"

"no no NO! You can't make me go in there! I don't even know what creatures lurk under those weird waters of this beach!" Kaoru yelled at the top of her lungs. "I hate this! I really _really_ do!"

Momoko and I chuckled.

"come on Kaoru!" we both say simultaneously, heaving her to the raging waters. She gave out an ear-piercing scream.

"I'll kill you two for this!" she blubbered and she started chasing us. Momoko and I squealed and started to move away from her.

Maybe this fieldtrip wouldn't be so bad after all. If all goes according to plan.

"MONSTER!"

I spoke too soon.

My head snapped up towards the scream. My eyes widened as I saw the most humongous octopus I have ever seen in my life. It roared loudly and many students began to run out of the waters, screaming for their lives.

"_Power puff girls Z de wan!_" I could hear Peach's voice calling on us. The three of us exchanged glances and a silent agreement passed between us.

We scrambled to the surface. We ran back to the cabin, retrieving our belts that we left behind since we taught they might get wet.

"_Rolling Bubbles!_"

I transformed and we took off.

"here mister octopus!" I called out, trying to grab its attention.

"so much for vacation," Buttercup muttered under her breath as she swung her hammer at it. "_Megaton Dunk!_"

I twirled my bubble wand. "_Bubble Champagne!_" I yelled just as the other girls charge forward.

The giant octopus roared and raised one of its-er, arms- at us. We scrambled away.

"here I go!" Buttercup charged the giant octopus again. I swerved away again as another one of its arms swing at me. I barely got to dodge it this time.

Why in the world did this thing appear here? Did this octopus get hit by a black z ray too?

I shook the thoughts out of my head for now. First priority was to get the students to safety and beat this enormous octopus. I swished my wand to the students within range of the monster and carried them to safety.

The octopus lashed out again.

Was it… getting bigger?!

"Bubbles! Watch out!"

Too late. The tentacle arm knocked me off the air and sent me crashing to a nearby cabin, destroying it to pieces. Pain shot up my arm. I struggled to stand up, my fingers curling over weakly to my wand.

"be careful de wan!" Peach rushed towards me.

I grunted. "I- I'm fine Peach," and took off again. The others were struggling with the giant monster too.

"Buttercup!" I screamed in horror as she was sent plummeting to the ground.

"_Balloon Catcher!_"

Buttercup landed, just in time, in a large bubble I have made. I sagged in relief. We zoomed towards her.

"you okay?" Blossom helped her up.

Buttercup groaned. "just fine," she grumbled, eyeing the monster balefully. "it's surprisingly powerful,"

Blossom nodded, head up to the monster. "let's give it all we've got!"

"charge!" Buttercup yelled.

o~o

* * *

**o~o**

**AN: …And, that's a wrap! In the next chapter, you'll get to see for the first time, the former RRBZ's new powers! (Even just for a glimpse!) How? I thought they wouldn't help anyone anymore? XP just wait and see! Peach has a very special part in it! OuO**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I hope you all keep reading 'til the end! XDD Sorry for not updating sooner. I can't type any of the chapters during school days so don't expect any updates except on the weekends or Monday. :))) Really sorry about that but my mom's a bit strict. XD Without further ado, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**o~o**

* * *

**o~o**

**Chapter 5**

**o**

Peach watched the battle unfold.

Peach was nervous and he really didn't like what he saw. The powerpuff girls were getting beaten up badly.

Peach gave out a bark of relief when the giant octopus finally tumbled down, out of balance. The students around him seemed to cheer, but it was only short lived. The monster rose up again, even angrier. It lashed out once more and knocked all the girls down to the ground.

"powerpuff girls, de wan!" Peach shouted worriedly as he saw them stagger to get up. The little metallic dog knew that if nobody helped the girls right away, something bad will happen to them.

If only red san and green san were here, thought Peach suddenly, _they_ would know what to do. _They_ would be able to help.

All the frustration pelt up the dog as he looked away at the horrid scene before him, no longer able to withstand it. _If only._

Something inside him stirred. Something seemed to react to what he was feeling right now. His tail twitched at the foreign sensation creeping out to him, spreading all over his body. His vision blurred. All he could think about was to help the girls. His mouth opened as if to shout or ask for help but the words that poured out of it certainly wasn't from him.

"_Power Perform Set-Up_ de wan!" the sensation burst out of him like

His voice rang out so loud that even he was surprised.

"Peach?-" Professor Utonium's voice cut in his almost tumbling form. "what are you trying to-"

A booming sound made both of their heads jerk to the battle scene, along with all the other people around them.

Several red light beams shot out of the sky, hitting the giant octopus, making it crash to sea, away from the girls. A large spinning blue light beam object came, sizzling its way to the monster, cutting all its eight tentacle arms in one sweep, while a thousand long green beams finally struck at it, making it grow smaller, finally disappearing in the waters.

A deafening silence overcame the scene as everyone stared, frozen in place.

o~o

* * *

**o~o**

**Takashi**

**o**

Transforming suddenly was a shock, you know.

Since it took us all off guard, we couldn't prevent it from happening. The only good thing about it was its decency to consider taking us off guard at some place secluded. At _least_.

It was as if, something, or _someone_, made us transform. We also had a heart attack after that, mind you.

It would have been just great if it was the only bad thing that happened that day, but right after that, something inside our body acted on its own. It practically forced us to- okay, okay- not exactly forced us to but, it made us use our powers to defeat that ugly enormous thing that was-apparently causing havoc to the camp, which we had no know of.

We would've helped the powderpuffs if we had known-since, hey, that monster must've broken something that would've made our life in this dreaded camp less miserable. Not that we did it to save those guys.

As if.

And, forcing- yes, _forcing_ us to use a freakin' full sequence right away was the end of it. _Duo Drive_ nonetheless! I mean, who does these things?! Don't they know that _Half Sequence_ would have been fairly capable of beating that weak thing?

Ugh.

Akatsuki yawned sleepily, a scowl still present in his face as we made our way back to our cabin. Though many cabins were destroyed because of the attack, we didn't need to worry about sharing with the other students since there were more vacant cabins farther down the beach. Luckily, we didn't need to move or recover our things from a wreck since our cabin wasn't destroyed.

Let's just say that when we returned to our beds, we fell asleep right away.

"are we really going to do this?" I asked lamely the next morning as we walked out the beach, just finished with breakfast.

"we don't have a choice," Katsu grunted. "we need to know what happened. And the only possible thing I could think of was to ask the mutt about it, if he knew something." Just after finishing that statement, the familiar voice of the dog cut through our conversation.

"I told you that I don't know, de wan!" his voice piqued in. "-And I can't tell you who they are too, de wan!"

"but Peach!-"

The dog barked out something and trotted away, into the forest.

We looked over each other in silent agreement. Discreetly, we followed, entering the forest in the other side to not arouse any suspicion. It wouldn't be a problem locating the mutt anyway. Especially since…

"Taka," Katsu's voice made me pull my sleeve down where my watch was. I twisted the dial a quarter clockwise, muttering softly under my breath.

"_Green Quarter Spin_," I said murmuring quietly. "_Earth Zone, Operation: Detection_, **_Activated_**." A faint green glowed from the watch and spread throughout the ground in four rings, enlarging and encompassing a great deal of land.

I nodded a go and we moved forward. I led the way, and not a few minutes later, I had already spotted him, sitting on a log and muttering to himself.

"hey pup," I smirked and the dog's head snapped up, eyes wide.

It barked happily, jumping down the log. "Green san!" It trotted towards us hurriedly. I chuckled as it jumped at me. "you're here, de wan!" his voice was in awe.

"yup," Katsu grinned. "anyway, before anything is said and done, this person," he gestured to Seki right next to us. "is Blue,"

Peach barked again, trotting to Seki's side.

"it's nice to meet you too," Seki patted the dog's head.

"thank you for helping yesterday, de wan!" it woofed, beaming at us. "we wouldn't have won if it weren't for you three, de wan!"

I grimaced at that, rubbing a hand at the back of my neck. "you see… about that," I glanced at Akatsuki to continue. I was never good at talking. Neither Seki nor I did. We left it to Katsu most of the time since he was good at that.

He took a deep breath before starting, "yesterday… we didn't mean to _help_," he asked slowly, eyes at the dog. "we were kind of forced to,"

Peach tilted its head to one said quite uncomfortably. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"we somehow transformed without meaning to, you see." he continued. "it _compelled_ us to help them," Katsu suddenly fixed his gaze on the dog who twitched anxiously. "do you know what happened before we helped, Peach?"

Peach was silent for a long time, not meeting our gazes.

"Peach?" Seki asked inquisitively.

"I think…" it began nervously. "I think I did that, de wan…" it said slowly, as if embarrassed.

"_you?_" I asked incredulously. "you did that?" I said, disbelieving. "but- how?"

Fidgeting for a few more seconds, the dog took a deep breath. What was he trying to do?

"_Power Perform Set-Up_, de wan!"

The sound of the words coming out of his mouth made my skin tingle. My watch started to glow. My eyes widened at it. Our clothes began to change, transforming us to our other form easily.

"how did you…" Seki asked, shocked.

"I can also make the powerpuffs change too, de wan." Peach said quietly. "Professor Utonium told me it was because we were all hit by the white z ray. Maybe that's why I can make the three of you transform too, de wan!"

"what do you mean you…" I stiffened a bit. I was just going to ask him about making the powderpuffs transform too when I felt someone enter the clearing. I tensed, eyes flashing. "someone's coming," I informed them, Peach looking at me curiously. our transformations slowly began to fade back, returning us to our normal states.

"we need to leave," Katsu says, voice tight. "Peach, before we go, can you do us a favor?"

Peach turned his head to us. "what is it, de wan?" he asked curiously.

"can you keep this thing a secret?" Katsu asked urgently. "remember what I told you before? That we wanted to lead a normal life? Can you keep _us_ a secret?"

The metallic dog was quiet for several seconds. I looked over at Katsu and Seki warningly.

"okay, de wan." Peach replied slowly. "I understand, de wan." It barked. "I wouldn't want to force anybody on anything. Peach will keep it a secret, de wan!"

"thanks Peach," Seki smiled, relieved. He wasn't the only one.

"but can I have a favor in return too?" he suddenly cut in. Katsu cocked his head to one side, as if waiting for the dog to continue.

"would you mind…" he trailed on softly. "answering my calls the next times too, de wan?"

We threw each other gazes.

I stiffened again as the second boundary was crossed. I hissed.

"we have to move, now." I gritted my teeth. "they're almost here." Katsu and Seki tensed right up.

"we'll think about it Peach," Seki answered the dog's plea. "Promise. We'll get back to you as soon as possible, 'kay? We really just need to go now." We didn't wait for the dog's consent; we shuffled out of the clearing and ran back out the other side.

So much for peaceful boring camp.

o~o

* * *

**o~o**

**AN: Again, soooo sorry for updating really late! Well, okay okay, not that late. But late enough! I honestly didn't think I could even update today. X((( We didn't have any more internet in my laptop and the internet in our desktop was sooo slow that I thought I might die from the wait. Hopefully, next week's update would be earlier. I really hope so. -_-**


End file.
